Force of Attraction
by cookiiex
Summary: [NejiTen&SasuSaku&InoShika&NaruHina]They were very much in love. Now they're order to go to marriage consueling. And of all people, Gaara's the consuelor. Poor guy didn't see it coming. R
1. Oh Hell

cookiiex: BWUAHA. Lol. Damn yo I'm suppose to finish everything and here I am writing away. Lol. It's 1 in the morning so if it seems crappy-- you have been warned. WAHAAHA. Enjoy!

**Force of Attraction  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter 0NE: Oh Hell **

"SASUKE!" screamed a woman with pink. A man with black hair grimaced. He was currently hiding behind the kitchen counter. "Stupid Sakura." he mumbled. He sighed. He married a banshee didn't he? 'Well I guess she's better than Ino.' he thought.

Sasuke heard Sakura sniff. 'Aww.. fuck. Great she's friggin' crying.'. Sasuke, who was feeling guilty, came out of his hiding place only to find his wife smirking at him with a whip in hand. Sasuke cringed. 'Nice going moron!' . Be fore he could make a run for it, his wife caught on to his collar. "Sasuke.." she greeted him with a sweet voice. Way too sweet for his liking.

He closed his eyes. Hell was probably better than facing a pissed off woman.** His** pissed off woman. All morning long the villagers could hear.. very interesting things about the Uchihas.

"Sasuke you stupid bastard get your ass over here!". Sasuke gulped. She wasn't just pissed off, she was friggin' PMSing! As a last effort he ran. "GET BACK HERE!". Cracks of her whip were heard.

* * *

"Naruto-kun." a pettie woman said as she walked into the room. THe man with whiskers looked up from his ramen. "Yea Hinata- chan.". She frowned and handed the phone to him. "Oi, what'd you want." he said into the phone. What ever the other person said, Naruto was pretty happy about. Of course his eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"Oh hell yea count me in!" Too busy answering to whoever it was, he didn't notice his wife's eyes twich. "What? Right now?" Hinata looked up. Maybe there was hope for him after all...

. . Or maybe not. "Okay I'm coming!". He hung up and walked to his wife giving her a peck on the cheek. If it was going his way, he wouldn't have been pulled back into the room by the once ultra shy girl he married. But being a 'ultra skillful' ninja, his awesome reflexes stopped him from falling. He looked at his wife.

"Eh? Hinata-chan what was that--". Once he got a good look of his wife, he resumed to being quiet. Her eyes were prectically flaring. It seemed like there were flames emitting from her being. Too make it more understandable, he almost crapped in his pants. "Where do you think you're going, Naruto-kun?" Her vioce was now deep and superior. Much like her _father_. ' I never thought I'd make that comparison.' he gulped.

In a vain attempt, he ran for his friggin' life. With an angry white eyed woman hot on his trail.

* * *

Ino looked her watch. 12:45 **pm**. She sighed. Taking a deep breath she screamed. "SHIKAMARU!". Unfortunely for him not only was his wife screaming, she was screaming..in his ears. He bolted up, head-first, andcollided with his wife's forehead.

"I-itai." he muttered rubbing the spot where he hit his head. He looked over to his wife. "What the hell was that for?" Ino opened her mouth to explain.. well scream, but wasn't given the chance. "..troublesome.".

Going from tired to full blown pissed. She took him by the collar. "Will it kill you to get up and spend some time with your wife once in a while!". Which reminds her, why did she let Sasuke go for him again?. Shikamaru was a simple man with simple dreams. Ino was a opinionated person with high expectations. How the hell did that mix?

Shikamaru thought about her question. Will it kill him to get off his ass to spend time with her? Then he thought about all those times he did go and spend time with her. Okay he broke four bones, his wrist and his shoulder, carrying her loads of things she bought when she was at the mall. If you don't call that near death then what else could it be?

So he nodded. Ino's eyes flashe as she whipped out eight kunais. Shikamaru tried to calm her down. "Now, Ino, be civil, somebody could get hurt." his voice breaking. She had a sadastic grin on. "Nobody's going to get hurt... just you." Then she let the kunai's fly while Shikamaru escaped out the window. Nothing like an afternoon jog.

* * *

Neji looked at the scene before him unfold. All he did was lecture her about defying fate and being a woman of the Hyuuga family. No harm done, he wasn't breaking the law. Afterall his clan's women were supposed to be delicate creatures that were supposed to obey her man's every wish. So Tenten should just act like that ,right?

But all of the sudden she was trying to rip her hair out or something. Muttering shut up now and then. She can't deny it, he heard her. He didn't mind and went on with his lecture like he wasn't interrupted. But to start throwing numerous kunais at him and_ barely_ dodging it was out of the question.

"What are you doing Tenten?" he asked her, his voice as stern as ever. Tenten didn't stop throwing kunai's though. That was until two ANBUs came and said the hokage requested for their presense. Then off they went.

* * *

Tsunade cleared her throat. Then she looked at the married couples, that were now sitting on different sides of the room. The guys with the guys and the girls with girls. All were looking at her with questioning stares. Apparently they didn't know why they were here.

Tsunade frowned. "Well are you going to say anything, obaa-chan?" Naruto to asked, almost mockingly. But since Tsunade was too pissed off to noticethis time, she let it slide. " You're all married now. You're all adults now. So start acting like it." she sneered clearly pissed off.

"You have no idea how many villagers come to me and complain that said residence is annoying the crap out of them. It's so annoying to have to hear the same friggin' request 15 times a day. So if you wish to live,shut up!" Now this is the part where she starts losing her cool.

"And in addition to that, I could hear you , yes you too Hinata, screaming on andononething to the next. ALSO-- " "Tsunade-sama, I'm sorry to interupt but the Kazekage is here to see you." Shizune announced. Tsunade smiled. "Excellent, send him in. He's just the man for this."

Stepping in to the room, Garra looked around. What was wrong with this picture? Tsunade sends the Kazekage in when she already have guests? He pouted inwardly. How rude.

" Ah, Garra, come here." Garra walked to where the Hokage was. "Yes?" Tsunade gave him the ' wait on minute sign' before turning back to the shinobis and kunochis.

"As punishment for disturbing the peace, you will all go thorugh marriage consueling. Meet you consuelor will be.. The Kazekage, Gaara." She finished with a smile on her face.

The only thing that was on their minds you ask.

**'Oh Hell.'**

**_TBC.._**

* * *

cookiiex: Lol no comments. xD 


	2. Became An Item:NaruHina

cookiiex: Wahh you guys are so cool! Even if I was on crack you guys still reviewed. Yes let the stupidity consume you! Lol. I think I spelled conseling wrong. I'll change it I promise. Well here's chapter two! Enjoy..**WARNiNG: MOSTLY _Naruto&Hinata _IN THIS CHAPTER, SO IF YOU HATE THIS PAIRING THAN**..I guess I can't do anything about it. xD And some OOC- ness on Hinata's and Gaara's part.

**Force of Attraction  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter TW0: Became An Item- NaruHina **

Gaara sighed. So this is what the crazy hokage asked for. 'Can't be helped' he concluded. When Tsunade got angry, things get.. _scary_. No, that's an understatment, things get horrifying. Gaara leaned back in his chair. It was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

"Temari." Gaara called. Temari looked at him. "What, Gaara?" she asked, hands on hips. Gaara ignored the annoyed tone his sister had. 'Still reading his scroll, eh?' Temari thought, inwardly smirking. Temari actually found her brother's temporay occupation quite hilarious. Who wouldn't? I mean the most **feared** Kazekage, a marriage conselor!

Gaara glared at his sister and looked back at his scrool. "Get the blond baffon and his wife in my office, now." Temari turned and ran out of the room. His dark aura was going to be the death of her one day.

"Oi, Gaara,ol' buddy, ol' pal." Naruto grin when he walked into the room. Of course missing the death glare his wife was giving him more and more these days. Naruto went to pat Gaara on the back, only to have him pulled back by his wife.

"Nani, Hinata-chan?" he asked his wife. Hinata, who was always the timid girl, screamed her lungs out. Gaara and Naruto had eyes the size of plates. "H-HInata-chan, calm do--" Before he could finish his sentence Hinata punched him in the gut. Gaara caught the blond baffon, Naruto, and glared at Hinata.

"Violence is not the answer here." he said dryly. Yea, you're so one to talk Gaara. He motioned at the two chairs. "Sit.". Hinata moved her chair closer to the wall to aviod sitting next Naruto and crossed her arms on her chest. Naruto whimpered. 'What the hell did I do..?' he thought with his mind chibi crying anime tears.

Gaara thought. What was he supposed to do again? You can't blame him, it's not like he **ever** consel people on their marriage. He sighed. The first thing that popped in his mind was.. "When did you two get together?" he asked. He didn't care but that could be considered conseling, right? Okay so he was a little interested in how a buffon got a heiress but that was besides the point..

Hinata and Naruto blinked at Gaara. "Wow, Gaara's..-kitsune eyes- interested?" Naruto nudged his friend with his elbow. Gaara glared half heartedly, but it isn't like you could tell the difference. "The hell are you talking about baffon? I'm the conselor I'm suppose to ask questions like that." he huffed. 'Damn straight!'

Naruto sat on the floor. He just couldn't sit next to his sweet (but now furious) wife and Gaara probably won't let him sit on his lap. Naruto sighed. What the hell did he do? Honestly! Hinata should know he loves her with all his heart, so why was she so pissed. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Hinata are just mad at me because it's that time of month again?". Hinata's jaws reached the floor. Is he dense or what? She could bear with his stupidity most of the time but really was this the time for it? Naruto then found his feet really interesting. "I-It's okay if that's the case, I forgive you." he said with red stained cheeks.

'What! I'm the one who should be the one forgiving here!'. Hinata sighed. She didn't want to deal with this right now. So she went with the first thing that came to mind.

"Naruto no baka." There were times where she would question her own sanity. What attracted her to this guy has slipped her mind. Okay well it didn't slip, a small voice in her head would remind her from time to time, but a louder voice was yelling at her to not rip his guts out.

Gaara stared at the scene that escalated from a simple and innocent question. 'What is wrong with these people!'. Even the demon within him was running in circles holding his head, **chibied **style. **CHIBI STYLE** FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! These people are gonna drive him to the brink of insanity. Well he was already a physco, but a composed physco. 'Now that you think about it a out of control, killing, physco doesn't sound so bad..'

"Gaara-san." came the squeaky voice of Hyuuga woman. Gaara nodded for her to continue. Hinata coughed for Naruto to pay attention. "Well we became an 'item' on--" Naruto cut her off, and contiued. " .. On December 31, the year of the rabbit." Hinata's eye widened. 'He remebered?'

Naruto started again. " If it wasn't for that year, I might still be chasing Sakura-chan." He had a little smile on his face, instead of the huge, ear to ear grin. "I might have been a fool in my genin days, but that whole year with Hinata changed everything about me." Hinata looked at her husband with the same small smile. 'Naruto..'

* * *

**On December 31:**

Hinata stood in front of the hokage's tower. She looked at her watch. It read 7:45 pm. 'Naruto-kun, where are you?' she looked around nervously. For the last 12 months or so, Tsunade put Hinata in charge of looking after the blond man. Hinata always wondered why though. The fifth didn't give her a reason to why she had to, she just told her to look after Naruto.

For a few months Naruto and her spent a great deal of time together. They went on picnics, concerts, shopping, and sometimes just random walks in the park. Now that Hinata thought about it, they that alot of things that people don't always do. Let's rephrase this: They did alot of things that couples do. Hinata's face probably looked like a huge tomatoe with purple hair.

She felt her heart float in the air.

'Naruto-kun.. So those three years when he was gone.. I thought I was over that silly crush.. but...but..I was never over it..' she thought. And to have her childhood crush to pay this much attention to her, of course she was over joyed. 'But what if .. what if he just does those things with friends..'.

Her heart felt like it was suddenly shot out sky and fell to the ground like a dead bird.

Needless to say she was quite dissapionted. Hinata watched as the couples of Konoha walked hand in hand. The boyfriend whispering things in his girlfriend's ear. With her giggling. Or when the boyfriend wins a teddy for his girlfriend for these silly (ripoff) games. Then there's Hinata, leaning on the wall watching the couples have the time of their lives. She let out a sigh.

"Oi, oi Hinata-chan!" came the scream from a blondie. Hinata smiled at him. "Hai, Naruto-kun.". Naruto blushed a little. Hinata was always such a sweet girl, a werido at first, but a sweet girl all the same. She had no special trait at first but the year they have been speanding time together.. she grew on him.

"Eto, Naruto-kun, where are we going?" Hinata asked, cutting off Naruto's thoughts. He turned to smile at her but looked away, taking her hand and running through the crowded streets. "Hang on Hinata we're almost there!" he exclaimed to the woman who's was being dragged by him.

After a few minutes of cuts and turns, which made Hinata's head spin, they came to a stop. Hinata looked down exhaling and inhaling. 'In with the good, out with the bad. In with the good, ..' she kept thinking.

"Hinata-chan we're here!". Hinata looked around to find them in the alley. As she looked ahead, there were alot of people just sitting there watching the sky. "What are we doing here Naruto-kun?". She looked up at the man to find him staring back at her with ..loving eyes? "Well, here to see the fireworks of course!" He said smiling.

"One minute till it starts!" Hinata heard a man shout. "Hinata-chan," Her attention returned to the blond man. The man however seemed to be.. blushing?

"56!"

"Hinata.. I..," The unidentified red glow got deeper.

"30!"

"I..., I really...," Hinata kept staring at him.

"19!"

"I really.. " He took her hands in his.

"10!"

"I really want to say..," Their faces were getting closer.

"5!"

".. that I.." She could his breath.

"4!"

"..have started..." His hands left her encircle her waist.

"3!"

"... to fall for a.. Hyuuga Hieress..". A hand traveled up her back to her neck.

"2!"

".. named '_Hinata_'. " He smiled down at her and then their heads just got much closer.

"1!"

The crowds have cheered as the sky flowers appeared in the sky above them illuminating different colors. But for the couple didn't look up at the sky, but stayed in each other's embrace.

Fireworks were _nice_, but the sparks that occured between them was just so **much better**.

* * *

**Present time:**

".. And that's what happened. "Hinata ended with a smile. Naruto's eyes softened at the sight of her smile. So it seems he's falling for her all over again.

Gaara, however, was scribbling on his clipboard he took out to take notes. "Ah.. I see. ". Naruto stood up and yawned. "So can when do we come back?". 'How about never?' Gaara thought grimly, still scribbling on his board. He mutterd a "Come back next Tuesday." and the couple made their exit.

After the door closed Gaara stop scribbling. 'So what have we got?' he looks down at the clip board.

The page was covered with sketched of squirrels.

What? You really thought he was listening?

**_TBC.._**

* * *

cookiiex: Hurray for me! I done it! Yea well I think there will be a picture for this story in my dA account at four o'clock tommorrow. So wait until then to check! Arigato! 


End file.
